


You Look Beautiful

by jooniee



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 - Fandom
Genre: 1230kookv, Bottom!Taehyung, BoyxBoy, Fluff, Idk what I’m doing, M/M, NSFW, Top!Jungkook, bottom!Tae, bts - Freeform, bts nsfw, kookv, kookv fluff, nsfw taekook, taekook, taekook fluff, taekook nsfw, vkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooniee/pseuds/jooniee
Summary: Jungkook thinks Taehyung is beautiful, first it’s cute and fluffy then there’s NSFW content and a lot of it. Then there’s more fluff at the end, so enjoy i guess.top!JKbottom!Tae





	You Look Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve spent 3 hours writing this because I kept getting distracted. Also the way I am describing Taehyung in the beginning is how he was dressed in this dream I had last night about Taekook....AlsoKindaWhereThePlotOfThisStoryCameFrom AHAHA enjoy :)

It’s a late and lazy Saturday night, Taehyung and Jungkook are sitting in their living room floor watching tv and eating some snacks, Jungkook isn’t paying attention though, he is more focused on his beautiful boyfriend sitting next to him. Taehyung is wearing an oversized striped button-up shirt and a pair of ripped black jeans, his sliver hair still showing it’s few natural waves. As the show that’s playing goes on Tae laughs along with the comedic parts as Jungkook is still focused on him, the older still hasn’t noticed. it’s about five minutes before the show is over and tae looks over to Jungkook who has the softest smile on his face. 

“What?” Taehyung says replying with a soft smile. 

“Nothing, it’s nothing.” Jungkook looks away getting a bit flustered under the older’s gaze. They’ve been together for about 3 years now but they both still get flustered like this. 

“I’m sure it’s something,” Tae shifts to where he is now facing Jungkook and places his hand on the younger’s knee. 

“C’mon Jungkook, you can tell me anything. I mean I am your boyfriend after all.” Tae says smiling and Jungkook looks ups at him and sighs. 

“You just look really beautiful tonight, I don’t know what it is about you but everyday I seem to fall deeper in love with you.” Jungkook says, the older flustered by his words. 

“I haven’t been watching the show, I’ve just sat here admiring your beauty.” 

“Jungkook.” Tae says with an happy tone to his voice almost whining, he uncross his legs and scoots over to Jungkook to hug him. “I love you so much, nothing can ever change that. You mean so much to me.” 

The two just stay there like that for a minute, Tae is the first to pull away from the hug. Jungkook places his hands on tae’s cheeks before kissing him repeatedly and saying ‘I love you’ in between each kiss. The last one is on Tae’s forehead, Jungkook hugs Tae once more after that. Tae kisses Jungkook once more, this time the kiss is more passionate and full of love. Jungkook gets the message Tae is trying to send and begins to bite and suck at Tae’s bottom lip, The older then grips onto Jungkook’s shirts. Tae’s free hand finds it’s way to Jungkook’s hair and he wraps his legs around his boyfriends waist to where he is now sitting in his lap. Jungkook stands, Tae still clinging onto his boyfriend as they make their way to their shared bedroom. Jungkook opens the door and places Tae on the bed. The younger closes door and locks it before going back to Taehyung and continuing their make out session. The two can already feel each other’s cocks growing hard, Jungkook grinds his growing erection down onto Taehyung emitting a moan from the older. 

“Let’s get some of these clothes off shall we?” Jungkook says and Tae nods. The younger begins taking off his own shirt and pants before unbuttoning Tae’s shirt to reveal his beautiful golden skin and squishy tummy.  
Jungkook kisses the older and begins trailing kisses down to his bellybutton, and to his clothed erection. The younger begins to unzip Tae’s pants and remove them. His underwear already soaked with precum. 

“Look at you all wet just for me.” Taehyung whimpers quietly, Jungkook smiles looking up at the older his cheeks tinted red and his eyes filled with lust. 

“Jungkook, Please.” Tae whines. He removes their underwear before lazily stroking his boyfriends now fully hard cock. 

“Baby.” Jungkook says, knowing that tae loves to be called names like that. Tae whines at the name. 

“Jungkook please, just fuck me already.” Taehyung whines, trying to pull Jungkook even closer to him. 

“No prep?” Jungkook asks. 

“No, fingered myself in the shower this morning.” Tae says slightly embarrassed. 

“ah what a naughty boy you are.” Jungkook says spanking Tae once, the older emitting a loud moan. 

“you like that hm?” Jungkook says spanking the older again, Taehyung moaning even louder this time. Taehyung reaches up towards Jungkook’s neck and pulls him down to kiss him, Jungkook is situated in between Tae’s legs which are wrapped around Jungkooks waist. Tae’s hands are wrapped around Jungkook’s neck, while kissing the younger is slowly stroking Taehyungs cock causing him to moan quietly. Jungkook breaks the kiss to tease Taehyung a bit by pushing the head of his cock into the older’s hole. 

“S-stop teasing.” Taehyung whines. Jungkook ignores him and just leans back down to begin leaving marks on Taehyung’s neck. Jungkook then pushes his cock in all the way, Taehyung begins to breath heavily and whimpering slightly. 

“are you okay?” Jungkook asks. They may have been together for years and had sex countless times, but that doesn’t mean they still won’t look out for the others safety. 

“M’fine, you can move.” Tae says his eyes half open from pleasure as Jungkook begins to thrust slowly before building up a pace. Taehyung’s mouth is agape as Jungkook is leaving more marks on the older’s neck and shoulders. 

“You’re so beautiful like this.” Jungkook says in between breathes. 

“Mine and only mine.” Jungkook says leaving one more mark under Tae’s jawline.  
Jungkook sits back up and holds tae’s legs so that he could get a better angle and begins to thrust harder and faster. The room is filled with moans and the sound of skin on skin. 

“F-fuck Jungkook please, harder.” Tae moans, Jungkook complies and begins to go faster. As he does, Tae’s moans get louder and higher pitched and slowly turn in to whimpers. Tae grabs his own cock with one hand and begins to play with Jungkook’s sensitive nipples as he does, Jungkook moans as tae does so. Taehyung can feel Jungkook’s cock twitch inside of him knowing he’s close. 

“M’close.” Jungkook says breathing heavily. 

“Cum inside me, fill me up with your cum baby.” Tae says, surprising Jungkook. 

“You sure.” Jungkook replies. 

“M’sure.” Tae says.  
Jungkook continues to thrust into Tae harder and deeper, the older’s cheeks are tinted a bright red, his eyes are closed and his mouth is open emitting a beautiful range of moans and whines. Jungkook leans down to kiss Taehyung feeling his orgasm approaching. 

“Fuck, Tae.” Jungkook moans his name, coming inside of his boyfriend. Taehyung moans loudly at the feeling of Jungkook’s cock releasing inside of him. Tae is coming only moments after, Jungkook thrusts into him to help Taehyung through his orgasm. The younger then collapses onto the older, not pulling out just yet and breathing heavily. 

“That was fucking hot.” Taehyung says breathless. 

“You’re telling me.” Jungkook says still trying to regain his breath. The younger then looks up at the older and smiles. 

“We should get cleaned up.” Jungkook pauses. “Shower?” 

“Is that a another way of you saying “Hey, round two, let’s fuck in the shower.” because if so i’m all in for it.” Tae smiles. Jungkook gets up, finally pulling out of Tae and seeing his cum drip from Taehyung pink hole. Taehyung whines at the empty feeling. Jungkook walks over to one side of the bed and picks Taehyung up to carry him bridal style to their bathroom.  
He then sits Taehyung down to where he is standing, starts the shower and hugs him from behind, the two facing the mirror. 

“Look at how beautiful you look, all marked up by me, letting everyone know you’re mine.” Jungkook says, Tae loves when he talks like this. 

“You mean the world and more to me, I want everyone to know you belong to me and me only.” Jungkook says trailing kisses down Tae’s neck and shoulder. Jungkook loves everything about taehyung, he loves his squishy tummy, even though Taehyung hates it, he loves his thighs, his ass and most importantly his personality. Jungkook’s hands trail down to Taehyung’s semi-hard cock and begins to stroke him slightly, causing the older the whimper slightly. Tae turns around and kisses Jungkook, He takes both of Jungkook’s hands in his and smiles. 

“This time I’m pleasing you.” Taehyung lowers down to his knees and begins kissing and Jungkook’s half hard cock. Tae is the type of person to tease a lot when it comes to these types of things. Tae takes Jungkook’s cock in his hand and strokes slowly smiling when the younger moans quietly. 

“You don’t have to be quiet.” Tae pauses his actions and looks up to Jungkook with the most innocent eyes. “I want to hear you baby.” and with that Jungkook moans loudly throwing his head back, “You don’t even know the effect you have on me.” Jungkook says as Tae continues stroking his boyfriends cock.  
Tae teases Jungkook and little bit more before putting the entire head in his mouth. He begins bobbing his head slowly. Tae doesn’t really have much of a gag reflex, so he’s pretty good at sucking his boyfriend off. Taehyung flattens his tongue on the underside of Jungkook’s cock, bobbing his head a bit faster and starting to deep throat him. Jungkook moans low and loudly as he feels his cock hit the back of Taehyung’s throat and the older is moaning around him. Tae feels Jungkook’s cock twitch in his moth letting him know that he’s close once again. Tae pulls off of Jungkook’s cock with a pop and smiles. 

“Cum on my face?” He says smiling, Jungkook moans taking his hand and stroking his own cock to reach his orgasm faster. Tae closes his eyes and sticks his tongue out as Jungkook cums on his face, Tae swallows what he got in his mouth then stands up to kiss Jungkook, letting him taste himself. 

“Now lets get cleaned up.” Tae says, taking Jungkook’s hand and leading him into the shower. The two help each other get cleaned up and then dry off.  
Tae decided to just wear a pair of shorts and one of Jungkook’s t-shirts to bed since they’re big on him. Jungkook on the other hand is only wearing sweat pants. Tae is the first to leave the bathroom, his silver hair wet and messy from being dried with the towel. Jungkook admires Taehyung and his beauty before leaving the bathroom as well. Tae is sitting on his side of the bed checking twitter and his texts before going to sleep, Jungkook gets into bed next to him, lays down next to him and takes tae’s hand in his. Tae looks down at the younger smiling, putting his phone on his bedside table and laying down facing Jungkook. He scoots closers to his boyfriend, rubbing his hand up and down his defined abs. 

“Tonight was fun, I couldn’t have asked for a better way to spend my weekend.” Jungkook says smiling. 

“I could say the same, but maybe i should dress up like that from now on.” Tae laughs before yawning. 

“M’very sleepy now though.” Tae says. 

“Then let’s rest.” Jungkook says, turning off the lamp. Taehyung pulls himself closer to Jungkook so his head is tucked under Jungkook’s and laying on his chest before drifting off to sleep. 

—-  
The morning after Jungkook wakes up to Taehyung cooking breakfast for him and decides to pretend he’s sleeping when Taehyung walks back into the room. 

“I know you’re awake, we’ve been living together for how many years now?” Tae says sitting on the bed next to Jungkook. 

“Awh, thought I could finally “sleep” a little longer.” Jungkook says putting air quotes around sleep. 

“Anyways, come downstairs and eat after getting dressed because Hoseok, Namjoon, Seokjin, Yoongi and Jimin will be over at around 1:00.” Taehyung says. 

“But what if i just wanna lie in bed with you for a little while longer?” Jungkook says wrapping his arms around Taehyung’s small waist. 

“I don’t know, depends on if you’re planning on “sleeping” or having sex.” Taehyung says. 

“I mean that just depends on you baby boy.” Jungkook smiles. Taehyungs climbs into the bed, rolling Jungkook onto his back before straddling the younger. Taehyung leans down and begins kissing Jungkook and biting at his lip.  
“We’ll have guests over soon so we’ll have to make this quick.” Tae says breaking the kiss, he sits back up and rubs his hands down Jungkook’s chest, Tae has always had a thing for Jungkook’s muscles. Tae takes off his (actually Jungkook’s) shirt and shorts leaving him in just his underwear, before Jungkook his sitting up and doing the same except he only has on sweats. Tae continues his actions from before but now he’s circling his hips into Jungkook’s crotch emitting a moan from the younger and feeling his growing erection. Tae lifts himself from Jungkook’s lap to kiss him again, his ass in the air and Jungkook takes this opportunity to spank Taehyung. Tae moans into the kiss as Jungkook continues before pulling Tae’s underwear off. 

“Are you going to ride me like the good boy you are?” Jungkook says looking taehyung in the eyes. Tae doesn’t respond so Jungkook spanks him again. 

“Y-yes” He moans as Jungkook spanks him one last time.

“good.” he says and tae sits back on Jungkook lap, taking the younger’s cock into his hand before guiding it into his hole. He moans at the feeling and adjusts to his size before slowly bouncing up and down in Jungkook’s lap, eyes closed and mouth open moaning Jungkook’s name and “fuck” with every bounce. After a few minutes Jungkook can see that Taehyung is getting tired so he grabs Tae’s hips and starts thrusting into him at a fast pace causing the older to moan louder than before. 

“Fuck, Jungkook, You’re so big.” he half moans, breathless. Tae leans down to kiss Jungkook but ends up trailing kisses from his jawline to his neck. With every thrust Taehyung is moaning in Jungkook’s ear.  
Jungkook’s hips stutter before he cums, Tae following not long after. The two just sit there in silence for a few minutes admiring each other. The doorbell rings, Tae looks at the clock to see its 1:10. 

“Shit!” Tae shouts quickly getting off of Jungkook and pulling his underwear back on. 

“Hurry up and get dressed our friends are here.” Tae says running to his dresser to pull out a pair of black ripped jeans and a random shirt from his closet. Jungkook on the other hand is being his typical self and wearing a white shirt with whatever pair of jeans he could find. They go downstairs tae goes to the front door and Jungkook goes into the kitchen to eat breakfast since he got a bit distracted by taehyung and couldn’t. 

“Ah hello everyone.” Taehyung says greeting his friends inside. They all have a bit of a shocked look but a few also seem kind of angry. 

“we’ve been out here for twenty minutes, don’t act like we couldn’t see or hear you and Jungkook fucking.” Jimin says.

“What?” Tae asks, “How could you see and hear us?” 

“Well, your curtains aren’t the best when the sun is shining directly at your bedroom window” He says, “and plus you’re very loud.” 

“Oh, Jungkookie you’re so big.” Seokjin mimics Taehyung. “Plea-“ Namjoon smacks his boyfriends arm before he could continue. 

“Leave the boy and his sex life alone, fucking christ.” Namjoon says stopping them after seeing how embarrassed Taehyung was. Jungkook walks over and moves Tae out of the way, 

“Please come in, and stop embarrassing my baby.” Jungkook says looking at Jin and Jimin. 

“Anyways, Where are Yoongi and Hoseok?” Jungkook asks as their friends come into their house. The five guys all sit in the living room. 

“Not sure, either stuck in traffic or still sleeping.” Jimin says. 

“Probably, traffic is horrible here, it’s the only thing I don’t like about living in the city.” Jungkook adds and everyone agrees. About 10 minutes later the doorbell rings and Taehyung went to open it. 

“Hoseok! Yoongi!” he shouts hugging the two as he opened the door. 

“It’s been a while how have you been?” Taehyung asks as the two walk in and sit down with the rest of the friends. 

“We’ve been good, recently moved and got a dog.” Hoseok says, sitting next to Yoongi who still looks half asleep. 

“Still haven’t gotten engaged yet?” Hoseok asks Taehyung and Jungkook. The two laugh with a shy smile. 

“Not yet, just waiting for the right time.” Jungkook adds. 

“What are you two smiling about?” Yoongi says talking about Namjoon and Seokjin who are just laughing and going on. 

“We were waiting to tell you guys but, we got engaged last week when we were in Japan.” Seokjin says. 

“oh my god! congrats guys!” Tae says, they weren’t shocked it was kind of expected at this point in their relationship. 

The day went by pretty fast, but Tae and Jungkook enjoyed their time with their friends. Now since they’re gone, they have some more alone time. 

“Taehyung?” Jungkook asks looking for his boyfriend who said he was upstairs. 

“In the shower~!” Tae sing-says, Jungkook goes to the bathroom door and knocks. 

“Taehyung,” he pauses. “Tonight can we go somewhere nice. It’s a bit boring staying in the house all weekend.” 

“Yeah sure, I’ll be out in a minute.” Tae says, moments later the shower is turned off then taehyung steps out of the bathroom his hair not completely dry. 

“Where did you want to go?” Tae asks sitting on the bed next to Jungkook. 

“About thirty or so minutes from here there’s this new restaurant on the beach, would you like to go. As a date?” Jungkook asks.

“I would love too.” Taehyung smiles before kissing Jungkook’s cheek. 

“I will go get dressed, shouldn’t take long then we can go.” Taehyung says before getting up and rummaging through his closet. 

Five minutes later Taehyung is dressed in a pair of black jeans that are ripped at the knee and a black button-up shirt with a small red rose print scattered on it. 

“Yet again you never fail to amaze me with your beauty.” Jungkook says. 

After a few more minutes getting ready, they can finally leave to go to the restaurant. 

“Hey, isn’t this restaurant reservation only?” Tae asks as they pull up the restaurant. 

“Yeah, I made a reservation two weeks ago.” Jungkook said. 

“How long have you been planning this?” Tae smiles. 

“A long time, but let’s go” Jungkook says.  
Once the car is parked, Jungkook goes to Taehyung’s door and opens it for him then takes his hand as the two walk to the front of the restaurant. This restaurant is on the hillside right by the ocean, a small part of the beach is reserved for seating for people who would like to dine outside. It’s lit up beautiful with lights draped along the posts. That’s where Jungkook set up his reservation. It was even more special tonight because there would be fireworks. 

“Reservation for Jeon.” Jungkook says. The looking over at Tae who is amazed by how beautifully decorated the restaurant is. 

“Right this way.” The two are then taken to their table which is outdoors, there aren’t many people there, maybe 7 of the 15 outdoor tables are full not including Tae and Jungkook. 

“After you.” Jungkook says offering Taehyung a seat, He sits and Jungkook pushes his seat in before sitting down himself. 

“What’s gotten into you tonight? You’re such a gentleman.” Tae laughs. 

“I don’t know, Maybe because of you.” Jungkook flirts. 

“Oh stop it” Tae laughs. Jungkook and Tae had a nice dinner, after they took the exit from the restaurant to walk by the ocean shore. The two took their shoes off and left them on the beach to walk through the water, but not the parts deep enough to get their pants wet.  
Taehyung is enjoying this a lot, he’s always loved the ocean and he couldn’t thank Jungkook enough for bringing him here 

“Taehyung, come here for a second.” Jungkook says, the older walk over to him smiling. 

Jungkook takes taehyung’s hands in his, smiles, and looks him in the eyes. 

“Taehyung, I love you so much. You mean everything to me, I don’t know what i would do without you. I’m so happy we could be friends then eventually be boyfriends. You make me the happiest man alive. I couldn’t have asked for a better partner, soulmate or best friend.” Jungkook says smiling. 

“are you breaking up with me?” Taehyung says. 

“No no no, let me finish.” Jungkook laughs. 

“I want to be by your side for forever, You’re my world, I want to live my life with you, because without you there is no me.” Jungkook says, pulling a small box out of his pocket to reveal a ring with diamonds encrusted into the band. 

“Will you marry me?” Jungkook asks, smiling holding the box open, Taehyung is in complete shock, his hands are covering his mouth and he looks like he’s about to cry.

“Yes, oh my god yes!” he shouts hugging Jungkook tears following from both of their eyes now. 

“I love you so much, Please stay with me forever.” Taehyung says pulling away from the hug and kissing Jungkook, not as his boyfriend but as his fiancé. Jungkook the puts the ring on Taehyung’s finger and puts the box on the group with their shoes. Jungkook then runs back over to Taehyung and hugs him, picking him and spinning him around. 

“I love you so so much” Jungkook says repeatedly kissing taehyung. 

“Hey.” Tae says, Jungkook hums in response. 

“We’re getting married.” Tae smiles. 

“We are.” Jungkook smiles as well, hugging the older once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, I have plenty of other ideas for stories when should be coming soon. I also kind of forgot about AO3 for a while and didn’t upload anything new, Sorry about that :) Also let me know if you want a part 2 to this as a wedding day/honeymoon one :’)))))


End file.
